Heart and Soul
by Cysha
Summary: Extended and continued prologue scene from episode twenty. Armbrust/Mercredi. Enjoy!


Heart and Soul

The late evening air held the chill of deep autumn, and the wind whipped a cold breath of air through the sky. Below was a dizzying drop, amongst bright lights and commotion. The large vista below showed the apparent signs of rebuilding, perhaps even the unspoken correcting of past mistakes. But up here, there was little to disturb the quiet peacefulness, though it was a dangerous height, it was a cocoon of serenity. Millions of pinpricks of light glowed above. Standing on the edge of this peace, looking down at the cacophony of rebirth, it was amazing to watch it happen all again. Humanity could not be stopped by destruction. Humans kept on going, even when everything fell apart around them. They always started anew whenever they were crushed. In the Chinese language, crisis and opportunity had the same symbol, same meaning perhaps. Having lived very long, this stubborn feature of humans could be seen again and again. Like tonight.

"I thought I'd find you up here. You can't stay away from this place, now can you?" a small, delicate body asked.

He turned around to face her. Like him, she'd lived a very long time, seen so much. Like him, she was trapped in the body of a youth; her physical youth even younger than his adult body, but their minds were older than ordinary people who looked three, four, five times their age. The two of them were like any other ES members. Watching the centuries tick by from the shadows. Through their current work, this "auditing" they called it, they'd seen even more together than other, more ignorant ES members.

"I really can't," he answered honestly.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if joined, would you?"

He didn't mind her joining him at all. The past few years, they hadn't seen enough of each other. They were always caught in their many various other positions, kept away from each other and their ES duties. He, posing as a youthful, crass, GU Inspector. She as a young, nerdy, secretary girl for the GOTT chief. She'd even worn glasses and a wig to fit her false identity. He'd hated her new look, but hadn't said it. It wasn't her. But now, she stood just behind him, she had the appearance he'd grown familiar with as the century they spent together passed. She, much to his politely concealed joy, was wearing her Encounter of shadow-work outfit she wore when on duty. She looked young and strong in her clothes, and that made him happy. That's how she should look. Should feel. Outward appearances didn't always mean everything to an ES member.

"No," he said gently. "But I do mind one thing."

"What might that be?"

He carefully pulled his jacket (that he always wore) from his shoulders, and walked over to her. Once he stood before her, he placed the jacket carefully around her. It folded around her form like a pair of grey wings.

"If you freeze to death up here."

She smiled gratefully up at him. "Well, I won't now."

He shot her one of his smooth grins back at her, acknowledging her gratitude. He then lifted a small, white package out of his pocket. Showing it to her, he asked simply: "Do you mind?"

She frowned. Not because she was disgusted at the smell of cigarettes, (she'd grown quite used to them actually,) but because, as his partner, she knew him. She knew those cigarettes were smoked only lightly by him, but it was a habit for him to do so when he was particularly nervous or bothered by something. They helped calm the concealed nerves he hid from everybody. He wasn't an unhappy man, that she was sure of, but he was human. Observing everything, especially the politics in the galaxy as of late, was particularly worrisome, especially for a deep thinker. That, she knew from experience.

"No, of course not."

He nodded, and turned to face the edge once again. He lit a cigarette, and put one in his mouth. Indeed, he felt the almost immediate calming it brought to tingling nerves. He relaxed, watching the scene below him. She was also silent, watching him.

But finally, she had to ask a nagging question. "What's on your mind?"

He responded without hesitation, in truth, he wanted to pour the thoughts crowding and taking up needed space in his head. "'Scrap and Build.' Destruction and creation. Death and Rebirth. Indeed, the history of the workings of man continually repeats itself. And while we are able to reconstruct _things_, what about our hearts and souls?" His words were like poetry, and though dramatic, clearly expressed what he had been thinking in simple yet dramatic speech.

She had to think only momentarily to grasp what he was thinking. And then, to think of a comforting reply she hoped would end any fears he was having. "It's okay. People are not alone, after all."

He turned and looked back at her. She smiled warmly at him, seeing the look of longing in his eyes. Of wanting to be with her. Of wanting them to stay here forever, with the crisp chill, and the glowing stars, and the delicate peace that hovered around and between them. His coat flapped on her shoulders, filling the momentary silence. He turned back, smiling almost to himself. "Yes, you have me."

It was gentle, kind, feeling words, and all she needed to hear. He opened his mouth slightly in surprise, the cigarette rocking precariously on his lip, as he felt her lither body press against his, her thin arms wrap firmly around his body. She held him in this tight embrace, speaking softly. "Don't forget, you will always have me."

It was unspoken, but official. They would no longer be working separately. No, they would be working together once again. No more mistakenly or casually avoiding each other, pretending to be someone else, working at odd jobs that filled their heads with dangerous information. They were ES members, and partners. They were going to start acting like them.

They stayed like that for some time. How long, neither of them knew. It just felt good to be with one another. All ES member's loved their partner in some fashion. But the two of them held a deeper love, with much detail to it. Romantic, yet like they were family, along with the friendship-love all ES members had for their partners. Once again, they each felt bad for the time spent apart, and resolved to make it up in the coming eternity. They were ES members after all. Wasted time was not the end of the world.

"Thank you," he finally said.

She didn't need to ask what for, because she already knew the answer. She knew he was grateful for her, for simply being there. "You are welcome."


End file.
